


The Stand Off

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right this was an idea that I couldn't let go off. Part realism at the situation at two people who really don't know what the hell their doing and I wanted to bring in the Nova Corps! Peter is now about eighteen months old...and so adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stand Off

The Stand Off

The Elector was coming apart at the seams, it felt as Yondu gritted his teeth and ordered another torpedo on the Nova Corps…what the hell were they doing out this far and the Imperial Cruiser at that?

No doubt it was carrying dignitaries and rich bastards who wanted to see the Eclector explode. It was no secret a portion of the crew were Xandarians sick of the regime and preferring a life of Space Piracy, as around Yondu he could see the sparks beginning to fly from consoles, and the world to tilt, Yondu was aware of something crashing in his office, but tried not to think about it as the Cruiser fired once more, if only they could get to the M-Ships, but the bastard knew what they were shooting out, and the crews were trying to put out the fires in the hanger bay.

A few more, and it would be over, as the Centurian gritted his teeth, as his ship was rocked once more. For a second there was silence, as everyone caught a breath, one more shot, two if they were lucky and that would be it, as shields were now at forty percent. Kraglin looked up finally from his console. "Their hailing us".

The words were laced with concern even though he was trying to hide it, in fact Yondu knew he was the only one who caught it as with a grunt the screen was filled, with the coldness of the Cruiser and the face of Irani Rael surrounded by Corpsman. She was so clean in her tidy blue uniform in comparison to the Ravagers, with her face composed whilst Yondu tried to suppress a sneer, as Nova Prime was the first to speak. "Yondu Udonta, we finally have you. Drop your shields and prepare to be boarded". The voice was cold, born from years of leadership…which had hardened her to the sight of Ravagers and on another day Yondu would have admired her for it. But today wasn't it.

"You've got no chance". The Centurion finally said, through gritted teeth, his Yaka arrow trembling subconsciously in his belt.

"We'll blow you out of the stars in a heartbeat Udonta, drop your shields…or I'll make the order" Irani's voice dropped to a low whisper, oh she was confident all right, but the stubborn part of Yondu brains, the one that sung the Ravager code in his head overrode it in a second and his eyes just narrowed. He's rather go out fighting, as Irani's eyes begun to drift over, and then stopped.

"What the hell is that?" Her composure gave way to surprise, as she looked past Yondu to the small corner of the room, the one where Yondu kept his "office", as the Centurion didn't need to turn round. "Oh shit". He muttered as he heard the tiny pads of his son's feet coming onto the bridge.

"A child…you have a child" Irani exclaimed her eye never off the boy, as Kraglin finally looked away from his console and couldn't hide the look on his face. "Oh god, Peter." Finally Yondu tore his eyes away from Nova Prime to look over at his son, and didn't like what he saw.

Peter Jason Udonta all eighteen months of him was clutching his blue blanket tightly, a look of fear etched all over his face, which was so pale, it made the red bruise on his forehead that was starting to appear to seem brighter.

Peter's small eye darted across the room, trying to take in the new sounds and smells from the smoke coming off the consoles and just looked confused, as Yondu searched within himself. As Captain of the Ravagers, he had a duty to perform, a reputation to maintain, and in front of Nova Prime herself and the rest of the Nova Corps, he didn't give a shit. "Peter…come here". Yondu's choice dropped, uncharastically to the rest of the crew, but familiar to only two people, as Peter toddled his tiny legs closer and looked up at his father with his clear green eyes.

Almost instantly the arms Yondu held out were filled with his son, and the Centurian held the baby close to his chest, as Peter's hand almost on instinct begun to search for the pouch, the pouch represented safety as Peter was clearly picking up on the tension in the room, as Yondu could feel the trembling within the boy's tiny body, as finally the woman in the view screen who had caused all this shit was the first to speak.

"Who does that boy belong to Udonta…did you kidnap that boy". Irani dropped her voice, but never lost the composure on her face, "Hand him over right now, and I'll make sure you won't be sentenced to death for your crimes". As Kraglin took the opportunity to clear his throat, as everyone heard Peter say in a small confused voice "Dada". As if knowing the conversation was about him.

"He belongs to me, he's my…he's our son". Kraglin's voice took on a new defensive edge. "And he's not going anywhere" The words he wasn't speaking made it clear, as a silent tension filled seconds passed on the bridge, as everyone tried to take in the thoughts going through Nova Primes head. "Fine…step down and cease-fire".

The reaction of the Nova Corps was to be expected, as one tall bastard, immaculate in his white suit was the first to speak and was clearly speaking for all of them.

"Nova Prime…I must protest".

"I am not firing on an innocent child Corpsman Saal, and I am ordering you to stand down immediately". Irani tilted her head, making it clear how serious she was, as fingers danced across consoles, with no one happy with the order, as all the Ravagers tried to take it in, wondering if this was a trap, as the head of the Nova Corps turned back to the Eclector crew. You've got one hour Udonta to get the hell out of this system, and stay out of it". Nova Prime tried to keep her face impassive, but everyone could tell it came through gritted teeth, as Yondu just blinked.

"You're letting us go…just like that". He wasn't convinced and made sure everyone knew it. "Bullshit, you can destroy us right now, and you know it."

Irani exhaled, clearly not liking the words, she had to say. "That boy is a Xandarian citizen, and as such deserves protection". As her voice dropped once more. "But I'm telling you this Udonta; I'm letting you go now. But don't think this is over, next time we will not be so lenient. Eventually we will capture you, and we will take your ship…and your son". As soon as the words were said, the woman in control of all this just scoffed. "Because this life you lead is no place for a child. He deserves a decent home…just think about that".

With that the screen flicked back to the stars, and everyone watched in silence as the Nova Ship, turned away, Yondu could practically see the regret in the ship at failing in its purpose as he turned his attention back to his own ship. "Kraglin get us out of here, and I want this ship put back together". Yondu stern voice, making it clear his order were not to be disobeyed, as the Ravagers begun the process or making the ship space worthy again…even if it would take a few days.

At the sounds of his father's unfamiliar tone, Peter begun to fidget and grip his tiny hands tighter on Yondu's, and it was only then did the boy seem to allow himself to cry, which caused Yondu to run his hand through his son's hair gently, as with a summons from Kraglin the pair got to their feet and checked the office. There was Peter's box, normally a place of safety lying on its side, where the boy had been thrown out, as Yondu made a mental note to screw it to the wall. As Kraglin righted it, it was only then that Yondu passed the boy to his mate.

"Take him to the med bay, and get him checked out…I'll sort the ship out". He stated firmly as Kraglin cuddled Peter close to his chest and left the room. As expected there were a thousand things to sort out, the M-ship hanger needed quick repairs, there were fractures along the hull and this would take ages. Yondu took a moment to get his head sorted out and just sighed, this was the moment that he needed his first mate to do his job and instead he was with their son in med bay. Knowing what he had to do, he left the office and immediately begun barking orders, in his captain's tone, and it was five hours until he finally left the bridge, leaving the rest of the ship to Horus to maintain. As he passed the decks, he heard snatches of conversation from some of the mouthiest crew that made him stop.

"Well, I heard that Nova Prime took one look at Peter, and just let us go"

"Really, I heard that he offered Yondu millions of units for him and Kraglin told her to go fuck herself".

"Yeah, I can see that happening. We'll probably be dead right now without that boy from what I heard from the engine room."

The Ravagers not seeing the Captain continued on their way, as Yondu thought for a second, hell Peter had got them out of it…but he knew that Kraglin wasn't happy, as he swiped his hand over the lock of his quarters revealing his mate sitting on the edge of the bed and as expected his baby son, on his own bloody pillow, sucking his thumb deep in slumber, the redness of the bruise had faded to a purple, indicating it was healing quickly

Typical, Yondu thought, as he sat next to Kraglin, and kicked his boots off. "So sex is off the menu tonight then?" He asked, trying to break the look on Kraglin's face, who had his back to Yondu just staring at their son, as the Captain slid a hand over his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" Yondu asked, he was tired, hungry and didn't need to deal with this shit, as Kraglin just sighed.

"We could have got him killed today, Yondu. That's what's wrong with me" Kraglin finally replied. "Can't you see how screwed up that is?"

Yondu stood up and pulled his top off; he needed a shower desperately and did not need this. "Yeah, but we didn't. The ship's flying true and Peter even got us out of it…so what's the problem?"

Kraglin signed once more, and Yondu knew that this was the same old conversation all over again.

"What if she was right…that Peter deserves a decent home, a safe one?"

"Kraglin, we're Ravagers…this is our life. We knew this five months ago, and we still kept him".

"No, you kept him". Informed Kraglin, which just caused Yondu to blink.

"Oh yeah, and you threatening to leave me. And giving my all that shit, really helped matters. Yes, Kraglin I kept him for us because it was the right thing to do…and those units helped. We can't take him home or give him over now, so we're stuck with him…and now you have doubt? Fuck if I had given him to his father, who'll know where he'll be". Yondu desperately needed a drink and wondered if he could send an order to get one. "I know it's bloody hard, but what choice do we have. Ok fine, he got a bit of a bruise today, but he's fine isn't he?"

"He's fine for now, but what about next time?" Counted Kraglin, as Yondu could only interject "Well since the Corps know we have him, they may keep off our asses for a while…I don't know". As he flopped back on the bed, "Peter's fine, we're still flying…right now, it's enough" As he run his face over his hands. "And you need to stop being so paranoid…it's not good for either of us. Just because you won't let any of the crew apart from Iztel keep an eye on him".

"Because he's too little and too fragile at the moment"

"Fine, but he won't always be so it wouldn't hurt for him to spend more time with them, because this is already having an effect on the crew and you look so damn tired all the time". Stated Yondu matter of fact, as he slid a pad from his trousers pocket and handed it to Kraglin "Speaking of which, the engine room needs some work, so you'll better get down there to sort it out. I've done everything else today". He told his mate since he was currently the cleanest Ravager on the Eclector, which seemed unfair, as Kraglin for once did as he was told. "Just keep an eye on him will ya?" he asked his mate leaving the Captain alone with the baby.

With the door shut, Yondu just sighed, and leaned over the baby, who perhaps in the presence of his dad begun to fidget and rub his eyes with clenched hands as his eyes flicked open, and he just grinned at Yondu with his drool grin caused by new teeth coming through. His sleep forgotten, he just waved his chubby arms for a cuddle which Yondu instantly obliged. As usual his son smelt of softness and baby powder which Yondu breathed in. "Dada". Peter said, and just giggled and more than once Yondu wondered how the hell he had picked that up, a few months before he had made the jump from their names to "Dada" even though none of them had ever said it to him, and he just smiled and pulled his son away so they were eye level. "You had a bit of day didn't you…being a little hero like that?"

His voice dropping to a softness, as he took a breath with his next confession. "Kraglin's just paranoid…because he thinks you're going to get hurt. But you won't will you…will you". Peter just giggled in his sweet little voice, as Yondu noticed how he was beginning to settle into his looks and lost his baby softness, as his green eyes flashed at him knowingly, and Yondu made up his mind, and pulled his boots and top back on. Peter needed to see more of the ship, Hell he was the hero of the hour apparently, it would be good for the crew to see him. As Peter settled into Yondu's arms, and they left to room to try to put the ship back together.

The End


End file.
